Christmas New Year Special
by ScarletAssassin43
Summary: Hey There...yeah yeah, I know I'm late with my special. T T I just got to posting it. I sorry. Hope you like it.


** Gingka: Oh no. **

** Kyoya: WHY DO YOU HATE US?! **

** Ryuga: GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE! **

** Ryo: What's going on? **

** Madoka: MK is attempting a New Year/Christmas story…though she's REALLY late. **

** Me: I KNOW I'M LATE! **

** Ryo: Good luck to you all. **

** Me: Ryo…you're in this too…somewhere. **

** Ryo: NO! **

** Me: StOrY tImE! **

** Gingka: *terrified, reads off note card* MK owns nothing but herself, her laptop, and the new year….whoa, you don't OWN the New Year! **

** Me: Darn, I thought I could get away with that. **

** New Year's Insanity…Maybe? **

"Gingka…" Tithi inquires.

"Yes?"

"Why are you hiding under Madoka's desk?" Gingka clings to the desk leg for dear life and whimpers out his answer.

"Cause…_SHE_'s here."

"Who?" Tithi looks at the others.

"MK…or under her name new, PhantomWhisp43. Where she came up with that…" Masamune pauses then speaks in a monotone voice. "…the world will never know." Tension filled laughter fills the room before quickly dying.

"Anyway," Aguma says. "She is attempting an insanity Holiday story."

"And she's never done one before…" Chris starts.

"So, everyone's nervous on what's going to happen." Dynamis finishes.

"See, Tithi, with authoresses like Galaxy or authors like Yami, we can have an idea of what to be prepared for….since MK's never done it…well, nobody knows what she's going to do." Yu wraps his arm around Tithi and tries a smile.

"Don't worry about it." MK says from her perch on top the couch armrest. "I won't be too mean."

"AH!" Everyone screams and moves away quickly.

"Ha-ha~! I don't think I've ever seen anyone move faster…unless it's Gingka for hamburgers."

"What do you want?" Gingka asks, quivering.

"Okay. I just said I won't be too mean and I know Galaxy's my beta…but she didn't help me with this. It's okay. Besides…Gingka, you've been picked on too much."

"What?" Question marks appear by everyone's heads.

"Yeah, I mean, when we write insanity stories, we just automatically pick on Gingka….so, I'm going to change that…"

"How?"

"Like this." MK reaches into her jean short's pocket.

"Ah." Gingka whimpers.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"A ticket for a plane…it will take you to a bey academy where you can battle as much as you like. Mechanics will fix your bey so you can battle with other bladers from all over however long you like."

"Why are you being nice?"

"Cause, like I said, you need a break. Even more so when you see…ah, I'll leave it a surprise." MK giggles. "Safe travels." She waves her hand and Gingka's gone.

"The question becomes…." Yuki gulps. "Who are you going to pick on this time?"

"Hmm…" MK taps her fingernails against her chin. "I don't know…I was thinking maybe…King…or Dynamis…someone who isn't picked on a lot."

"I know." MK shouts. She claps her hands and the room is decorated in beautiful lights and décor. Gingka suddenly appears again.

"Oh, yeah, my flight was canceled so I couldn't go." Gingka pouts a little.

MK whistles for a second before giggling mischievously. She poofs a Christmas tree into the room with lots of presents. Little HAPPY NEW YEAR tiaras appear on everyone's heads and noise makers in their hands.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simply." MK smiles. "Christmas is about celebrating Christ and his birth. Happy New Year is celebrating that we've made it to the new year and we're alive and well…well, most of us. Anyway, no one has ever really just done a Christmas special where they gave back to the bladers from MFB. So I wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I mean, you guys have impacted us so much. You are the reason a lot of us got on here, including me. I wouldn't be on FanFiction, if it wasn't for Beyblade. I love you guys and I wanted to do something nice." MK smiles warmly. "So. Tonight, you guys have fun, open presents and celebrate the New Year. Just warning you though, I think Galaxy and the others might pay a visit…I'm not sure. Galaxy already did a special but…Love you guys." MK blows a kiss and disappears.

"That was so nice." Madoka smiles.

"Yes it was." Ryo claps his hands. "Let's do like she said and have fun."

"YEAH!" The bladers shout with laughter and joy.

…..

"Who are you and what have you done with MK?" Cheshire sits atop the rooftop.

"Ha, I am MK. BAKA!" MK walks over and sits with her OC. The two girls swing their feet over the edge and sit in silence for a moment.

"You okay?" Cheshire asks.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"How much has changed… how much I've been through. I've lost friends and gained some. I've grown as an authoress and had fun. I've struggled with updates and school and life…but I've gotten through it." MK sighs.

"And you're still here."

"Yeah, there was a period where I wanted to give up…thank goodness I didn't."

"Look, what matters is you're here, you've learned, you have experiences you didn't have before, and you're ready for the New Year." Cheshire smiles.

"Thanks." MK looks at the bladers then at her readers. "Thanks to you guys, for an awesome year, and for being awesome readers. I know I'm not the best or the most popular! But you guys have made it worthwhile. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Thanks so much. Have an AWESOME NEW YEAR! Never stop writing…never stop blading and Never stop going for your dreams. Thanks for reading. TTYL."


End file.
